It's Hard To Tell The Truth
by AyiahChann
Summary: Deidara and Sakura fall in love, but does Mai, Sakura's daughter interfere with their romance?
1. Chapter 1

_**It's hard to tell the truth**_

It was a beautiful sunny, warm day. Sakura yawned as she got out of bed. Her daughter, Mai, was playing with her Dinosaur and Snail stuffed animals. Sakura went down the stairs and sat by her. "Here you go mommy! You can be Mr. Dino!" Mai gave Sakura the dinosaur stuffed animal. "Roar! I'm going to get you Mr. Snail!" Sakura pretended. "Mai, I have to go to work, the housekeeper can play with you!" "Okay mommy!" Mai replied. The housekeeper ran over to Mai and pretended to be the dinosaur. When Sakura got all dressed, and walked out the door, she lost balance and toppled to the ground. "Great, now my jeans have dirt on them…" She complained. She brushed off most dirt and walked to the car. Once she was able to drive to work, her ankle started to throb in pain. She rubbed it. When she managed to walk all the way into the restaurant, she was in front of her boss. "Miss. Haruno, you're late!" "I-I'm sorry sir, I fell and I got into traffic on the way here." "Nice excuses GET TO WORK!" He yelled. Sakura didn't like people who bossed her around. She nodded her head and went to an empty cash resister counter. Once the day was over, everyone was exhausted. When the restaurant closed, everyone was able to leave except Sakura. She had to wash all the dishes that were used. When she was done, her fingers looked like prunes. "I am truly sorry that I was late and for the excuses I said." "Thank you Miss. Haruno, you may be dismissed." Sakura took off her apron and headed home. All the streets were quiet. The moonlight beamed down on her car roof. When she got home, no lights were on except the t.v. Sakura took off her sneakers and walked over to Mai. The t.v. was on mute Sakura turned off the t.v. and carried Mai up the stairs. She put her in bed and covered her little body. "Goodnight princess" Sakura whispered to Mai. Sakura tumbled onto her bed and sighed heavily. _"Today was a hard day!"_She thought to herself." Mommy." Sakura darted up onto her bed. "Sweetie! Its 11:45, what are you doing awake?" "I had a bad dream…" "Oh, come here. You're okay." She rubbed Mai's back.

The next day was Saturday. Sakura woke up to another sunny morning. She walked down the stairs, yawning. Mai hugged Sakura. "Do you want Lucky Charms or Eggs?" Sakura asked Mai. "Lucky Charms! I want them because they make me lucky ALL day!" "Oh is that it? Oh no! We're almost out of lucky charms!" Sakura said as she poured the cereal and milk into the pink bowl. "Honey, I'm going to get dressed and going to the grocery store, okay?" "Yeah mommy!" Mai replied. When Sakura reached her room, she put on some demin jeans and a white t-shirt. She put her short hair in two pigtails. She put on white sock, sneakers, and sunglasses and ran out the house when she got into her car, her phone rang. "Hello?" "Hi!" "Who is this?" "It's me Deidara!" "Oh my gosh, Dei?" "Yeah…" "Where are you?" Sakura asked. "I'm at the Akatsuki Headquarters, I just went past your name in the phonebook to call my brother." "Oh, I miss you guys!" Sakura spoke. "Me too, why not visit us sometime?" "Oh, we sure will!" "We? Are you married or something?" "No, I haven't told you yet, I adopted a little girl name Mai." "Oh, I see." Deidara said. "What's wrong Dei?" "Oh nothing, just thinking, so when are you going to visit?" He asked "Tomorrow." "Sounds great, bye!" "Bye." Sakura turned off her phone and looked and it. She drove off to the grocery store, still thinking of Deidara. When she got back into the house, Mai was playing with her dolls. "Mai, get your toys and clothes in your suitcase! We're going to see a friend tomorrow!" "YAY! I love trips!" Mai ran up the stairs and finally came back down with her pink suitcase. "Did you eat lunch honey?" "Yeah, I made cheese and milk!" "Good girl, go play now" Mai ran to the computer and played an educational game. Sakura looked through the mail, there was only junk.


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's hard to tell the truth**_

It was a beautiful sunny, warm day. Sakura yawned as she got out of bed. Her daughter, Mai, was playing with her Dinosaur and Snail stuffed animals. Sakura went down the stairs and sat by her. "Here you go mommy! You can be Mr. Dino!" Mai gave Sakura the dinosaur stuffed animal. "Roar! I'm going to get you Mr. Snail!" Sakura pretended. "Mai, I have to go to work, the housekeeper can play with you!" "Okay mommy!" Mai replied. The housekeeper ran over to Mai and pretended to be the dinosaur. When Sakura got all dressed, and walked out the door, she lost balance and toppled to the ground. "Great, now my jeans have dirt on them…" She complained. She brushed off most dirt and walked to the car. Once she was able to drive to work, her ankle started to throb in pain. She rubbed it. When she managed to walk all the way into the restaurant, she was in front of her boss. "Miss. Haruno, you're late!" "I-I'm sorry sir, I fell and I got into traffic on the way here." "Nice excuses GET TO WORK!" He yelled. Sakura didn't like people who bossed her around. She nodded her head and went to an empty cash resister counter. Once the day was over, everyone was exhausted. When the restaurant closed, everyone was able to leave except Sakura. She had to wash all the dishes that were used. When she was done, her fingers looked like prunes. "I am truly sorry that I was late and for the excuses I said." "Thank you Miss. Haruno, you may be dismissed." Sakura took off her apron and headed home. All the streets were quiet. The moonlight beamed down on her car roof. When she got home, no lights were on except the t.v. Sakura took off her sneakers and walked over to Mai. The t.v. was on mute Sakura turned off the t.v. and carried Mai up the stairs. She put her in bed and covered her little body. "Goodnight princess" Sakura whispered to Mai. Sakura tumbled onto her bed and sighed heavily. _"Today was a hard day!"_She thought to herself." Mommy." Sakura darted up onto her bed. "Sweetie! Its 11:45, what are you doing awake?" "I had a bad dream…" "Oh, come here. You're okay." She rubbed Mai's back.

The next day was Saturday. Sakura woke up to another sunny morning. She walked down the stairs, yawning. Mai hugged Sakura. "Do you want Lucky Charms or Eggs?" Sakura asked Mai. "Lucky Charms! I want them because they make me lucky ALL day!" "Oh is that it? Oh no! We're almost out of lucky charms!" Sakura said as she poured the cereal and milk into the pink bowl. "Honey, I'm going to get dressed and going to the grocery store, okay?" "Yeah mommy!" Mai replied. When Sakura reached her room, she put on some demin jeans and a white t-shirt. She put her short hair in two pigtails. She put on white sock, sneakers, and sunglasses and ran out the house when she got into her car, her phone rang. "Hello?" "Hi!" "Who is this?" "It's me Deidara!" "Oh my gosh, Dei?" "Yeah…" "Where are you?" Sakura asked. "I'm at the Akatsuki Headquarters, I just went past your name in the phonebook to call my brother." "Oh, I miss you guys!" Sakura spoke. "Me too, why not visit us sometime?" "Oh, we sure will!" "We? Are you married or something?" "No, I haven't told you yet, I adopted a little girl name Mai." "Oh, I see." Deidara said. "What's wrong Dei?" "Oh nothing, just thinking, so when are you going to visit?" He asked "Tomorrow." "Sounds great, bye!" "Bye." Sakura turned off her phone and looked and it. She drove off to the grocery store, still thinking of Deidara. When she got back into the house, Mai was playing with her dolls. "Mai, get your toys and clothes in your suitcase! We're going to see a friend tomorrow!" "YAY! I love trips!" Mai ran up the stairs and finally came back down with her pink suitcase. "Did you eat lunch honey?" "Yeah, I made cheese and milk!" "Good girl, go play now" Mai ran to the computer and played an educational game. Sakura looked through the mail, there was only junk.


	3. Chapter 3

When she got back into the house, Mai was playing with her dolls. "Mai, get your toys and clothes in your suitcase! We're going to see a friend tomorrow!" "YAY! I love trips!" Mai ran up the stairs and finally came back down with her pink suitcase. "Did you eat lunch honey?" "Yeah, I made cheese and milk!" "Good girl, go play now" Mai ran to the computer and played an educational game. Sakura looked through the mail, there was only junk.

Today, Sakura, Mai, and the house keeper didn't have dinner. "Time for bed princess!" It was only 8:48. "Goodnight sweetie, see you in the morning." Sakura gave Mai a little kiss on the forehead. When Sakura got into bed, she grabbed her cell and looked at the picture of her and Deidara together. "_I miss you dei-dei"_ Sakura thought to herself. Then she exited out of the screen and put her cell down on the table. Then she got into bed and slept. Sakura woke up on a rainy day. "Ugh, I hate rain!" She complained. Sakura went down stairs to eat eggs. When she was dressed and everything was all packed up and everything was settled, Mai and Sakura ran out the door to the car and put their suitcases in the trunk and drove off the Akatsuki headquarters. It was 1:00 when the two arrived. * Knock * Tsuki ran over to the door and opened it. "Sakura-chan!" she hugged Sakura. "And who's this?" Tsuki bent down to see a little girl behind Sakura. "Oh don't you look like a little princess?" Tsuki asked. "This is Mai everyone, honey, take Tsuki's hand and she'll show you your room, okay?" "Okay mommie!" Mai ran over to Tsuki and held her hand. Everyone awed at Mai. Sakura saw Deidara, "Dei-dei!" She ran over to him and hugged him. "Sakura." He smiled at her. Then Sakura hugged everyone in the room. Deidara helped Sakura carry the two suitcases. He carried hers and Sakura carried Mai's. Sakura lost balance and fell on the ground and giggled. Deidara laughed and helped her up. When they got inside, Sakura put the suitcase by the door and walked with Deidara to his bedroom. "So, where do I sleep?" Sakura asked. "Well, do you wanna sleep with me?" He asked. "Sure…" She smiled at him. When they got to his room, they both sat on his bed. Sakura turned her head to Deidara and he turned his head to her. They were sitting really closely to each other. Their faces got close to one another and they kissed. Sakura put her hand behind his head and closed her eyes. They let go. Sakura looked down and blushed, "Mommie? Can you play Mr. Dino and Mr. Snail?" Sakura stopped blushing and faced Mai. "I sure will" Sakura turned to Deidara and kissed him again and left. Mai skipped before Sakura. When Sakura reached Mai's room, she sat down and played with Mai. "Roar! I'm going to tear down you kingdom Mr. Dino!" Mai pretended. "No! You're too big and scary! I'm scared!" Kohan came in, "Sakura-chan, the leader needs to speak to you." "Okay, honey, I need to go, play with Kohan!" Sakura told Mai. "Okay" Kohan played with Mai. Sakura walked down the stairs to find Deidara waiting for her. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. * knock * Sakura knocked on the leaders metal door. "Come in" He said. "I need you to go on a mission, and come back at least by Tuesday please." The leader said. "Yes sir!" They both said. When they left, they set off on one of Deidara's clay birds. When the two arrived at the area they need to battle people to get a scroll. Someone battled Sakura first. She was beaten up pretty badly. He spat up blood and was cut with kunai knives. He looked down at the ground. The girl she was battling was laughing at her. Sakura got up and started to punch the girl, but the girl disappeared in thin air. "Deidara!" She screamed. Deidara heard her. "Sakura!!!!!" He yelled. The girl appeared and tried cutting Sakura with her kunai knife, but Sakura flipped backwards three times. "Ugh, will you stop moving?" The girl asked Sakura. "No" Sakura smirked at her. The girl threw her kunai knifes at Sakura instead of hitting Sakura, they pinned her clothes, Sakura tried pulling the Kunai knifes to un-pin her, but the girl stopped her by pinning Sakura's sleeve to the wall with the other girl's Kunai knife. "Ugh!" Sakura moaned. Deidara appeared as he saw Sakura pinned to the wall with kunai knives. The girl was in front of Sakura holding a cantata to Sakura's throat. Sakura's face was mad. Deidara got angry and appeared behind the girl. "I think you should put your sword away" Deidara spoke to her. Sakura looked up at Deidara and he was smirking. "So Sakura, you brought someone with you." Sakura smirked. "yep"


End file.
